Sister Fairchild
Sister Fairchild is the daughter of the sister from The Brother and the Sister by Aesop. She is the younger sister of Brother Fairchild. Info Name: Sister Fairchild Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Brother and the Sister Alignment: Royal Roommate: Shelby Tucker Secret Heart's Desire: To become a concert pianist - and to be okay with myself. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at hairdressing and playing the piano. Storybook Romance Status: I'm looking for a guy who's kind, gentle, and loves animals. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because I happen to be named Sister, a lot of kids make fun of my name. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I love playing the piano in here. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I get nervous around fiery stoves. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Shelby and my brother Brother. Character Appearance Sister is below average height, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink jumper, a lavender blouse, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. Personality Sister is a kind, quiet girl. She loves fashion, jumping rope, animals, and especially playing the piano. She is insecure about her looks and often complains about how she looks. Biography Hello! I'm Sister Fairchild. Yes, my name really is Sister. I have no idea why my parents named me Sister. My mother grew up with a brother. He was very handsome, while she was ugly. One day, she saw her reflection in a mirror. Her brother praised his own looks, and she got upset went to tell her father about it. Her father embraced both her and her brother and told them both to look in the mirror every day, telling her to make up for her lack of beauty with her many virues and her brother to not let evil conduct spoil his beauty. My mother's older brother is a bachelor, so my brother is going to take his place. I have a brother who is two years older than me. His name is Brother. Yeah, kind of weird, eh? We live on a farm in rural Alberta. We have a nice, cozy home. Ever After High is a great place. I take piano lessons here and I want to become a pianist when I grow up. I've made friends with other students here and I love hanging out with them at the mall. Unfortunately, I'm not fond of the way I look. I think I'm really ugly. Brother always tells me I shouldn't worry about my looks, but it's hard not to. I'm always kind and polite to everyone, especially animals. I have a pet kitten named Sassafras, whom I call Sassy for short. She's the cutest cat I've ever seen. I'm a Royal since I wouldn't mind learning to get self-confidence from realizing that it's what's on the inside that counts. The best thing I can ever be, is to be okay with me. ME! Trivia *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Brother and the Sister Category:Canadian